Girls Night - One Shot
by Mereel Skirata
Summary: A silly little bit of drabble I had bouncing around in my head since watching Suicide Squad. And the drive to write it really kicked in so here it is. Okay, its totally AU and not meant to be taken as cannon or anything. It's really just a bit of fun. It's the kind of out there concept I like to play around with. Will there be more? Who knows? Depends on how the grip of creativity


Series: Suicide Squad  
Pairing: Harley x Katana

All characters and concepts are owned by DC comics and original creators, not me. No copyright infringement is intended. This piece of work is for entertainment only. Contains implied lesbian sex. Don't like, don't read. 

* * *

'Tadaima.' Habit took over as soon as Katana stepped through the door to the apartment that looked down over the sprawling city below. She couldn't believe how much things had changed since the Enchantress affair. It seemed just like days ago she had been thrown in with the group, never suspecting that she would come to see the others as teammates. Or friends in some cases.

She still didn't feel that she quite fit in here. Then again, she hadn't expected to fit in anywhere recently. She wasn't so different from the others really. It wasn't like she had anywhere else to go either. And at least she could be doing something here. Even if she didn't trust Waller exactly. But she had kept her word at least after the Washington incident.

Just goes to show what happens if you help the right people. And what happens when you cross the wrong people. She still hadn't gotten to the bottom of what exactly had happened. Mostly because Waller hadn't exactly been straight with them. At least not completely. What was supposed to be a simple rescue of a hostage turned into something much more complex when she turned out to be Waller's estranged daughter. Hard to protect someone who doesn't trust you because of who sent you to help them in the first place.

Still, the apartment she had given them to lay up in was pretty swank. It certainly hadn't been what she had been expecting, not the huge Penthouse that still felt enormous to her even now. None of that explained why she felt so at home here. Maybe because it was quiet. The place was so large it was actually split into two apartments, one of which Harley had claimed as the girl's side, just as quickly kicking the boys out of it. Which suited her just fine. With only the two of them here, it certainly leant itself to peace and quiet.

Not that it was exactly quiet at that moment. While she had been thinking, Katana had allowed her feet to carry her down the short entrance hall that separated the two halves of the apartment, the door unlocking instantly as it read her finger prints from the handle. As soon as the door opened she was hit by a wave of sound, a fast pulsing beat that matched them tempo of the words accompanying it.

'And the girl in the corner said boy I could have warned ya it would turn into a ballroom blitz.'

'Harley.' Katana shook her head, not even having to see the team's blonde bombshell to know this was her handiwork. That didn't stop her scouring the kitchen area for her. Nor from quickly seeing her with her head buried in the fridge, her panty clad rear wiggling to the beat of the music.

'Oh, hey. You're back.' Harley hip bumped the fridge shut as she turned. You kinda surprised me. I wasn't expecting you back for a while yet. It's okay though. I'm nearly ready anyway.'

'Ready for what?' Katana asked cautiously.

'Isn't it obvious?' Harley beamed brightly. 'Three words honey. Girls. Night. In. Boom.'

'That's four words.' Katana sighed, slipping past Harley as she chucked her bag onto the couch before more carefully setting her sword reverentially on top of it.

'Wrongo.' Harley crowed. 'One is a sound. You know sounds. Like this rocking beat. And it is rocking. I could listen to this all day. People say listening to the same music all day drives you crazy. But hey. I'm safe. I'm already crazy.'

'Look.' Katana rose up to her full height. 'I've had a long day, it's been a long flight and I'm...'

'Totally bushed. I get that. Which is why you need to let your hair down and just relax. It's just us tonight. We can get as wild as we want.'

Katana tried not to think on the implications of that before she turned her mind to the question she should have considered earlier. 'Yes, where are the others?'

Harley shrugged in genuine difference. 'Well, Croc hasn't been seen since the Washington thing. Looks like Waller was right about him. He's long gone. Can't say I'm exactly sad about that. Anyway. Captain Boomboy is..actually, I don't want to know what he is doing. I'm just glad he isn't here. And good old Dadshot is doing the whole family father daughter bonding thing at her place. Well, as much as you can when she is having some girlfriends over. Anyway.' She draped her arm around Katana's neck, rocking her scantily clad hips against hers. 'That got me thinking. We should do the same. It would be totally kicking.'

Katana hesitated, trying to ignore the flush of heat that accidental touch brought. She had been wanting to spend more time with Harley for reasons she hadn't been able to admit. And not just as friends either. The longer she got to know her, the more the secret feelings she had been harbouring just got stronger and stronger, so strong she sometimes felt she might burst from holding them in.

Which was the problem. It wasn't like she had any idea how to bring it up. Her feelings about her had changed so much since they had first met. She had been too caught up in what she had heard about her to actually look deeper. And maybe she had judged her too harshly. Over the past few months she had felt she had actually gotten to see the real Harley underneath the mask she wore to the world. Something she had wondered more than once how many people actually got to see.

Harley must have seen her thinking because her mouth drooped slowly. 'It's okay if you don't want to. I can just go into my room and be alone with my espresso machine.'

'Okay, okay.' Katana relented, her resistance fading in front of the pout she couldn't resist. 'Let me just go and dump my stuff.'

'And change right?' Harley asked.

'Excuse me?' Katana turned to face her slowly.

'Excuse me.' Harley echoed. 'If this is gonna be a slumber party, it's gonna be a real slumber party. Can't have one without some sleepwear right? See, I'm already dressed.'

Harley tugged at her shirt that barely covered snug panties already wrapped around her luscious hips, her deep blue orbs never leaving Katana's; the stare so intense she almost drowned in them.

'If you call that dressed.' Katana observed wryly, managing to shake off her stupor. 'I don't think I have anything like that.'

'That's okay. I figured you might not. So I picked out something of mine for ya. Should be about your size. It's in your room.' Harley said, stepping away from Katana, turning that into a sway as she sauntered across the room.

Katana froze, uncertain what to make of that. Yet she couldn't deny the gesture had touched her. If Harley had really gone to all that trouble for her. Okay, maybe it really wasn't that much trouble. But more than anyone had shown her in a long time.

She came out of her thoughts as she realised Harley was still staring at her, idly toying with her pigtails. 'Alright, alright. I'm going.' Katana relented. 'I'll be right back.'

'You'd better. It wouldn't be a party without you.' Her words were carefree but there was something under them that Katana couldn't ignore. A loneliness was the best word she could find. But there was more to it than that. She was suddenly reminded of how much Harley had lost recently. She tried not to show it but she knew she felt the loss keenly than maybe anyone knew. Not the loss of the man as much as the loss of what she thought she had. She had no idea how she would feel if she discovered the life she had lead had been based on nothing but a lie.

'No, I guess it wouldn't.' Katana grinned softly, slipping off her jacket as she made her way to her room. Still, it was with a little caution that she pushed open the door, slightly uncertain about exactly what she was going to see when she stepped inside. Given Harley's attraction to clothing that was almost ridiculously small and tight in equal measure, she maybe had good reason to worry. Of course, she had long had a feeling her clothes were an affectation, a cover of bravado to hide that she felt as out of her depth as the others.

It was with lingering trepidation that Katana peered around the door, only to have that evaporate in a second. Folded with almost military neatness on top of her bed rested a black tank top and matching cotton shorts that looked like they would ride a little higher on her hips than her usual attire. But maybe here that wasn't a bad thing. The bow resting on the top was a nice touch she thought. Where she had found the pink ribbon she had no idea. But that was Quinn all over. Full of surprises.

Having quickly changed, Katana couldn't help wondering what other surprises Harley had in store for her. At least the pounding music had stopped, replaced by something softer and oddly soothing even if she didn't recognise it. That didn't stop her following that music towards the lounge area, to find the lights dimmed and a collection of candles around the edge of the room which added to the soothing atmosphere with their flickering light, adding to the instant air of peace and stillness that surrounded her.

It was a light she was drawn to like a moth to a flame, curious about what exactly she would see, her feet moving silently over the marble. Soundlessly or not Harley turned from where she sat, her face breaking into a smile that was equal parts mischievous and welcoming. 'Welcome to the party. We've got all we need here. Snacks, drinks. And no one else to share them with.'

'Looks like more drinks than snacks.' Katana commented, her eyes flicking to the tray resting on the table that held a good dozen bottles of alcohol, some of which she didn't recognise while some she did. Like the bottle of sake that sat open and ready, another surprisingly thoughtful gesture from Harley maybe.

'Of course. Is there a better way to start a party?' Harley grinned, downing her shot of vodka before pouring her and Katana a decent slug of sake. 'Here. Drink up.'

She did and it warmed her throat. The taste instantly familiar, bringing with it a sudden pang of homesickness. But more than that in a lot of ways. It wasn't the taste so much as the smell, a smell that instantly made her think of her father. And her home. As much as she tried to fight it, she was caught up in a sudden surge of memories that seized hold her and wouldn't let go. At least until Harley touched her arm softly, starting a little as her skin tingled with pleasant goosebumps where her touch lingered.

'You've been quiet over there. Cat got your tongue? Maybe it just needs a little loosening. Let's go doubles.' Harley proved to be as good as her word, pouring out one generous splash for Katana followed by one for her.

Katana only hesitated for a second. Not about the drink but about what she was working up to saying. Maybe it was the drink, or something intrinsically Harley working her magic on her. But she was caught by the sudden need to open up to her. 'I've never done anything like this before.' Katana muttered slowly.

Never?' Harley sounded genuinely surprised. Either that or she was feigning it well. No, there was nothing to be feigned in the way she sat forward to rest a hand on hers; those deep blue wells seeming to search hers for something. 'Not even as a child?'

'I didn't exactly have a normal childhood.' Katana took another sip of her drink before continuing. 'Not after..that day.'

'That day?' Katana waited for Harley to make some joke or whatever passed for a joke in her head. But for once she was silent. And also for once Katana was sure she didn't want her to be silent. If she talked or asked questions, the longer she had to wait before continuing down that line of thought. Towards pain. Towards death. But she had never shied away from pain. It was the first lesson she had been taught.

'The day my family died.' Somehow Katana managed to say that without her voice shaking. 'The day they all died. I was only eight. But that wouldn't have saved me.'

'What did? Unless you are going to say you are dead. Which I certainly wouldn't put past you with all that spooky ninja stuff you can do.' Harley grinned. 'Although, you do smell pretty good for someone dead.'

'Samurai.' Katana managed a smile. 'Not ninja. That's how I survived. Through a friend of my father's. He managed to get me away..carried me away while I screamed for my father. For my brothers. As if they could have even heard me over the flames. I survived and he..took me in. Raised me as his own. Even now he is more father to me than my own father.'

'And now you travel the world seeking revenge and justice. When you aren't watching Flag's back that is.' Harley eyed her shrewdly over her drink.

'Something like that.' Katana downed the rest of her drink quickly as much to avoid Harley's gaze as to have something else to focus on than her thoughts, savouring the rush that went to her head.

'It's not good to keep revenge bottled up.' Harley continued.

'You'd know I suppose.' Katana replied a shade waspishly, an attitude she regretted instantly.

'You think I don't?' If Harley felt offended she didn't show it. 'I nearly lost myself in Belle Reve. Nearly lost myself to revenge. I could have given in to thoughts of revenge. But then I would have lost part of myself inside those walls. If you aren't careful, it can consume you. I like to focus on less destructive things, less damaging wants. Like espresso machines. I mean, was a little creature comfort too much to ask? A day in that place without coffee was enough to send me almost insane.'

'If you weren't already.' Katana reached for the bottle, grabbing it on the second try, catching it as it toppled.

'Knew you had a sense of humour in there somewhere Blades.' Harley sank back with legs crossed, tossing back the last of her drink.

'Tatsu.' Katana whispered.

'What?' Harley raised an eyebrow.

'Tatsu.' Tatsu repeated. 'That's my name.'

'Well, if I'd known this was what it took to get you to open up, I'd have done it ages ago.' Harley smirked as she poured them both another drink.

'I'm not that good at opening up.' Tatsu sighed, taking a slow sip, already feeling a little lightheaded. But in a good way. 'Not like you. People seem to like you.'

'They could like you too.' Harley waggled a finger in her direction. 'But you never take your mask off. Not around any of us.'

Tatsu tapped her face pointedly, her fingers brushing bare skin, letting that action speak louder than words.

'Not that mask.' Harley tapped the same place she had, her palm resting along the back of Tatsu's hand. 'This one. The one you wear right now. I bet you'd be cute if you took it off. And other things too.'

'I tried that once.' Tatsu momentarily lost by that response as much as by another rush of memory, taking another drink to steady herself. 'I thought I could let someone in. Shows how foolish I was huh? Young and foolish and in love.'

'What happened?' Harley asked softly. It wasn't just her voice that was soft. Her next movement was so soft Tatsu hardly noticed it until Harley was seated next to her, one arm draped comfortingly around her shoulder. Tatsu stiffened for just s second, then took a deep breath, forcing herself to relax. Maybe Harley hadn't meant it that way, but her closeness was bringing to the fore thoughts she had tried to push away, feelings she had wanted to admit and yet at the same time had been too scared to. Scared of what might happen, that there would be no way back once she had said them.

Tatsu took another breath before she spoke again. 'Have you ever loved someone? Loved them more deeply than life itself? Only to have them leave you without a word? Thinking nothing for you?'

She wasn't sure what answer to expect from Harley. But she was surprised to get a sad smile in return. 'Yeah, I know about that alright. I don't think I have to tell you who my old flame was. I think everyone knows his name. He certainly wanted it that way. And I thought he loved me. But one day he left me, just left me to save himself. And for ages I always told myself he would come back for me. And he did. Just not because he loved me. Because he wanted his play thing back, the one toy he could keep hurting knowing she would never leave him. So one day I just had enough.'

'I can't say I know about that.' Tatsu let out a slow sigh. 'But I did love someone. And I was young and stupid enough to think that she loved me back. But she didn't. She was just looking for a fling, a night of pleasure to experience and then move on from. I gave her all I had, I opened my heart to her. And she just left. Without a word. I woke up next morning, to find the bed was cold and she was gone. No touching note on the pillow. No kiss lingering on my cheek. Nothing.'

If that admission surprised Harley, she showed no sign of it. 'Join the club honey. At least yours didn't leave you for dead and save himself.'

She had heard about that. But maybe this wasn't the best time to mention it. Besides, she didn't want to interrupt her. An opening that Harley took.

'For ages I thought it was me. My fault. That she did something wrong. But the more time went on, the more I realised it wasn't me but him. And I'm already over him. I said that and I meant it. We are done. I'm ready to move on too. And what better place to start than my new family?'

'Is that what we are?' Tatsu raised an eyebrow.

'Isn't that what Chato called us?' Tatsu raised her head at that, her heart lurching with a sudden pang of regret and sorrow. No one really talked about Chato any more. They didn't have too. They all thought of him everyday. At least she did. She just assumed the others dealt with the loss in their own way.

'I can't think of another word for it. Sure, none of us wanted to be in this group maybe. But we've also been through too much to just turn away from it now. Wouldn't you say? To turn away from each other now.'

'To lost loves.' Tatsu raised her glass, her voice almost catching in her throat.

'And to new ones.' Harley chinked glasses with her.

'New ones?' Tatsu glanced her way. 'I'm not so sure about that.'

'Why not? You are still alive aren't ya? So..why not?' Harley said with a goofy grin, more likely natural than an effect of the booze.

Goofy or not Harley had hit open the heart of it. She wasn't sure she could do that. But, on the other hand. Maybe it was the setting, the drink, the low lights or the closeness, but she was suddenly hit by a crazy idea, one that seized her and wouldn't let go.

Before she could even think about what she was doing, her fingers traced a hesitant path along Harley's neck, her lips moving closer and closer to hers. Then she kissed her, hesitantly, tenderly, only lingering in it for a bare second before she pulled back like she had been burned. Or would have done if she hadn't felt Harley turn her head to kiss her back.

'I'm sorry. Gomenasai. I didn't mean too. I don't know what came over me.'

'Why? You didn't see me complaining did you?' Harley flicked her a wink.

'I know, but I shouldn't have done that.' Tatsu said, her mortification fuelling her mouth.

'Shouldn't have waited so long you mean.' Harley said softly.

'Wait. You knew how I felt?' Tatsu sat back weakly, her head spinning. And yet it felt good to let it out in the open.

'Wasn't hard to see. But I had a feeling you might need a little nudge to actually admit it.' Harley replied.

'Is that what all of this was about?' Tatsu asked, not exactly sure how she should feel about that right now.

'No. I did just want to spend some time with you. This happening was just a bonus.' Harley squeezed her hand softly.

'Well, I'm glad you did.' Tatsu admitted. 'I don't think I would have been able to say anything if you hadn't nudged me. So, thank you.'

'What else are friends for.' Harley chuckled lightly, the sound helping to sooth her frayed nerves, allowing her to relax. The more she thought about it, the more she realised that she actually felt more relaxed than she had done in years.

'I think I might need nudging again.' Tatsu whispered. 'I'm really not sure what to do now. It's supposed to be a sleepover. So I guess we could watch a movie or..'

'Actually, I've got a better idea.' Harley whispered back, her lips suddenly inches from Tatsu's. For a second she stiffened then relaxed as she let Harley kiss her, the feeling of being kissed so much different from kissing her. It was a kiss that lasted only a fraction longer than the first. At least until Tatsu kissed her back, that kiss becoming the first of many she would give as the night went on. 

* * *

'Well, looks like the place is still standing.'

As he shut the door to the apartment behind him, Floyd couldn't help agreeing with his teammate. Something he had never thought would happen. Then again, he had never thought he would be on a team with someone who called him Captain Boomerang either. Life is full of strange little twists he was finding.

'Yeah, I bet those two got pretty wild last night.'

'I don't even want to know what you are thinking.' Floyd said shortly. 'Why don't you go play with your unicorn. Or whatever you are gonna play with. Hey, sweetie, slow down.'

'But dad, something smells really good.'

Floyd had to admit that was true. He had only just noticed it but something did smell good. Something cooking. Which was better than the smell of burning he supposed.

Even so he was right on her heels as she found her way to kitchen like she had lived here all her life, pulling the door open for both of them to enter. What he saw on the other side was not what he had expected too see. The sight of Harley and Katana in dressing gowns was maybe not that surprising. But the two of them by the stove making what looked and smelled more and more like pancakes. The smell brought back memories he managed to push down.

'Oh hey, you guys are back.' Harley turned quickly, passing the pan to Katana and crossing the room quickly. 'And this must be Zoe.' She ruffled her hair. 'Bet you'd like some pancakes right? Good thing we made a lot. Well, come on. Sit down. Sit down.'

'Did someone say pancakes?'

'Never took you for a pancake man, Flag.' Floyd smirked, turning his head just enough to see the soldier enter behind him.

'After a five hour DOD meeting almost anything sounds good. And this beats a bullet in the head.' Flag cricked his neck.

'I'd offer. But you couldn't afford my rates.'

'I guess not. So when did those two get so chummy?' He nodded to where Harley was showing Katana how to toss a pancake.

'You got me. Looks like this girls night they had was a good idea. Seems to be good for moral at least whatever they did.'

'Oh you know, nothing much.' Harley answered the question even though it hadn't really be asked. 'Just chatted, shared a few drinks, swapped some stories.'

Floyd saw Harley and Katana share a look he couldn't read before they both broke down laughing, as if what she had said was the funniest thing in the world.

'I think Harley is rubbing off on her.' Flag said with a shake of his head.


End file.
